Pushing Me Away
by Tygrressatheart
Summary: Pan is unsatisfied with her relationship with Trunks, due to his cheating. She, however, puts on the facade that everything is fine. Then, one day, she can take no more. Includes: rape, violence, sappy ending... Complete
1. Last Smile

Pushing Me Away  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
I don't own DBZ, Linkin Park, nor any of these characters nor lyrics. I am  
just a broke ass college student who enjoys fanfiction.  
Please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I've lied / to you the same way that I always do. This is / the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you.  
  
"Everything falls apart. Even the people who never frown / eventually break down. The sacrifice of hiding in a lie. Everything has to end. You'll soon find / we're out of time left to watch it all unwind."  
  
'Why do you do this to me Trunks-kun?' Pan thought bitterly as she stared out her bedroom window at the night sky. Her eyes filled with tears as she reflected on what she had just witnessed.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Pan, left alone once again on a Friday night, called her faithful and most trusted friend, Bra, to see what was going down. "What's crackalackin?!" Bra playfully shouted into the phone after checking the caller ID. "Nothing," Pan said glumly, "I'm just so bored. What are you up to tonight? I'd rather not be alone just now."  
  
Bra, sensing what was up, sighed angrily at her brother's insensitive nature. "What did Trunks do now? Is he out with that hussy again?! I'll beat both their asses into the ground!" Her angry outburst was answered only by a silence that assured her that she had hit the nail on the head.  
  
Pan still wasn't sure that Trunks was cheating on her, but her suspicions were getting the best of her. She had been moping in her room for days when Videl finally told her to get out of the house and do something.  
  
"Let's go to the mall. That always cheers you up!" Bra said. "Get ready." A resounding click was all Pan heard. She didn't feel like shopping, not in the least, but Bra was probably already out the door heading for her convertible.  
  
Pan pulled herself out of her bed, dragging over to her closet. 'I might as well make the best of this.' She thought pulling out one of her best outfits. She changed warily into the tight fitting, low cut, red dress that her father hated so much. She pulled at her shoulder-length ebony hair until it was smooth and shiny. "I'm outta here." Pan called to no one in particular as she walked out the front door. "Hold on, not in that you're not!" Gohan called after her, "Who do you think you are?" Pan rolled her eyes, not bothering to look back. "Later Tousan, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about Trunks. I'm going shopping with Bra."  
  
Gohan sighed heavily turning to Videl. "It's not Trunks I'm worried about. It's everybody else."  
  
Pan and Bra entered the mall with an air of confidence, the two beauties attracting the eyes of every male in the vicinity. Bra wore a dress similar to Pan's except for the fact that it was black. Her long blue hair was tied up with a black ribbon.  
  
They shopped until they were hungry and exhausted. "Food court?" Bra suggested. "And you know this girl!" Pan answered cheerily. Bra knew her so well. Shopping was exactly what she needed.  
  
Bra was gossiping wildly as they strolled into the food court, only stopping to catch a breath when Pan stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Bra asked, anxiously looking at her friend whose dark eyes were wide in shock and were starting to fill with tears. All Pan could do was point.  
  
Bra followed Pan's gaze and her eyes fell on her brother. Trunks was standing in the center of the food court with a group of friends. As she watched, Bra saw him stand, his arm wrapped around one girl's waist turning her towards him, bring his lips to hers and lock her into a long, deep kiss.  
  
"Oh, Pan, I'm so sorry." Bra glanced back at her friend who was now in tears. "I'll take you home." Pan nodded mutedly at her friend, turned on heel and headed toward the car.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Pan was jolted back into the present by a knock on the door. Videl peeked in at her daughter. "Pan, sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
"Kasan, why doesn't he care about me?" Pan turned to look into her mother's loving face. "Why would he cheat on me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly, or stupid, or. or." Pan broke off into tears and Videl, shocked, slid onto the bed next to her wrapping her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, Pan, you are beautiful. You are my perfect angel. If Trunks can't see that, he doesn't deserve to lick the bottom of your shoe, let alone have the privilege of being your boyfriend. I thought you two were happy, though, you made it seem like everything was perfect." Videl then kissed Pan's forehead and headed toward the door. "I know I can't help you right now, just know that you deserve so much more."  
  
'Oh yeah, everything was so perfect.' Pan thought sarcastically. 'Everything's been falling apart for a while. I guess I just pasted on a smile, even denying to Trunks and myself that anything was wrong with our relationship. This is the last time, I'm not pretending anymore. It's over.'  
  
"The sacrifice is never knowing why I never walked away, why I played my self this way, now I see / your testing me pushes me away.  
  
"The sacrifice is never knowing why I never walked away, why I played my self this way, now I see / your testing me pushes me away." 


	2. Blameless

Chapter 2  
  
"I've tried / like you  
  
to do everything you wanted too.  
  
This is / the last time  
  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you.  
  
"Everything falls apart. Even the people who never frown / eventually break down.  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.  
  
Everything has to end. You'll soon find / we're out of time left to watch it all unwind."  
  
'Alright, here we go. you can do this.' Pan silently encouraged herself as she walked determinedly toward the door of the Brief's residence. She had not slept well seeing as she had been tossing and turning all night trying to decide what to say to Trunks. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath, turned to wave good bye to her father, and knocked.  
  
The door opened a moment later to a scowling Vegeta. 'Dammit, I was hoping Bulma or Bra would answer. Vegeta is always so difficult.' Pan realized she still hadn't spoken when Vegeta cleared his throat.  
  
"So, do you want something or not, girl?!" Vegeta's irritated look prompted Pan to answer quickly. "Ummm, yes, thank you, ummm sir. I'd like to see Trunks, please."  
  
Vegeta snorted but led Pan into the house. "Go through the back. The boy is training out in the yard with that half-bred brat of Kakarrot's." With that Vegeta turned on heel, leaving her to go face Trunks.  
  
Pan's hand trembled as she opened the door to go to the backyard. She stood for a moment in the shadowed doorway as she watched her uncle Goten and her beloved Trunks sparring about 15 feet in the air. Goten took a rather harsh blow as he noticed Pan in the doorway. "Ermphh. Hey Pan! Wassup?!" He and Trunks floated casually to the ground as Pan walked out into the light.  
  
Goten flinched slightly when he saw Pan's face. It was obvious something was upsetting her. She looked pale and her eyes were slightly red from crying. She looked, oddly enough to Goten, like she was afraid. "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be with Bra."  
  
Pan gave him a weak smile as he hurried away. Once he was out of sight, she grimaced turning to Trunks. Trunks smiled at her. "Pan-chan, baby, what's really good?" Pan's grimace turned to a frown. "Absolutely nothing Trunks. Nothing is good at all, not between us anyway!"  
  
Pan's lip started to quiver as she drew in a shaky breath. "I saw you at the mall last night. I couldn't believe it. I mean. I knew. but I guess I was in denial. all the signs pointed to the fact that you were cheating.  
  
"Do you remember a few months ago when Bra asked you who the girls were who kept calling the house for you? Do you remember that Trunks?! All those times I called the house and your Kasan told me that you had gone out? Some of those times you were supposed to be with me!"  
  
Trunks shifted nervously from foot to foot never quite looking Pan. He had never been confronted by Pan about this. Bra brought it up all the time, he could easily deny anything she said, but Pan. He couldn't.  
  
"I called your cell phone one time and some girl answered saying that you had left the phone in her room. Why were you in her room? I didn't know. I convinced myself that you two were studying, but it is the summertime!" Pan was shaking with fury by this point. "What is it Trunks?! Why are you cheating on me?! Is something wrong? Don't pretend there isn't! I'm through with pretending that everything is peachy because it isn't, is it?!"  
  
Pan stopped, her chest heaving, waiting for Trunks' response. He finally looked her in the eyes and spoke quietly, soothingly. "Pan-chan you know I care about you, and it pains me to hurt you, but sometimes you just seem to push me away. You seem needy. Sometimes I just can't bring myself to fill all your needs. It is too much for me."  
  
"Bull shit!" Pan had had enough. "You're wrong Trunks. This is not my fault! In the past, whenever we had problems, I never spoke up. I figured that they sprung from some kind of fault of mine, but I am too through with taking the blame. It was your decision. You could have talked to me, but no, that's just not your way."  
  
Pan turned on heel to walk back into the house. "Fuck you, Trunks! We're through!"  
  
Trunks watched Pan storm through the kitchen toward the door. He was in utter shock. 'When did Pan grow a backbone?'  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Pan pulled out her cell phone to call Videl for a ride home. It was getting dark and she didn't want to walk home. She didn't want to fly home either, she didn't feel like she had the energy for that. Her talk with Trunks had drained her tremendously.  
  
"Hello, this is the Son residence, nobody's home right now. But if you would leave your name, number, and a brief message, we will get back to you as soon as possible." Videl's cheerful voice sounding in Pan's ear frustrated her. "Why aren't they home?!" Pan sighed as she remembered that her parents were going to a benefit at the university where her father taught.  
  
Thinking about it, Pan realized that Bulma and Vegeta were also going to the benefit. 'No wonder Vegeta was so irritable.' Bra and Goten were gone as well. They had escaped hearing the argument by going out to the movies. 'No telling when Uncle Goten and his precious B-chan will get back and I cannot bear to be in the house with this idiot one second longer. Walking it is then. I'm just so tired. Oh, it's gonna be a long walk.'  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Trunks was still in shock after Pan left. 'I can't believe it. She broke up with me.' For the first time in a long time sat down and thought about his relationship with Pan.  
  
Pan had always loved Trunks, he knew that. It was only when she turned 16, however, when Trunks really started to notice her. Before, she was always his other little sister. Cute, but annoying. Then one day, he was chaperoning one of Bra's Christmas parties that his parents couldn't organize because they were out of town. He was getting really tired of all the girls following at his heel when in walked an ebony-haired goddess. She was wearing a tight, green crushed velvet dress whose neckline Trunks' eyes followed down to behold the swell of her breasts. Trunks had rushed over to her to ask her to dance. It was only then that he realized that the beautiful enchantress was his goofy play sister, Pan. She had never worn dresses around him, neither had she let her hair out from under that scarf she always wore. It was then that he had fallen in love with her.  
  
Two years later, this was happening. It was his fault and he knew it. Pan deserved so much more than he was giving her. She was his angel, but now she was gone. He deserved to lose her. He couldn't even come up with a good excuse for his behavior. He just liked sex. The girls never meant anything to him. They were just a release for his sexual frustration since Pan was decidedly going to abstain until marriage.  
  
Trunks treasured the thought that he might someday marry Pan and have her precious gift of her virginity given to him. It didn't look like that was going to happen anymore. 'I'm such and idiot!' Trunks was mentally kicking himself for ever messing things up with Pan. He knew he could never do better than her. Besides, he loved her.  
  
Just then, Trunks felt someone calling to him. The call seemed urgent, desperate. He searched him mind for who seemed so distressed. 'No, not Pan! It can't be! I have to find her!' With that thought, Trunks flew straight through his bedroom window, without a thought to the shattering glass. All he knew was that Pan was in trouble.  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Pan wished she hadn't walked. 'Why didn't I just wait for Goten and Bra?!' Pan was huddled in an alley sobbing. She was curled up with her chin on her knees looking on with horror and fear at what she had stumbled upon.  
  
She had been walking through Satan City on her way home, when she came upon an alley that she normally took as a short cut. As she started down the alley, she heard a scream from up ahead. She was about to call for help when rough hands grabbed her from behind. "Eh, look what I found!" The man's gruff voice called.  
  
The man dragged her farther into the alley where she was thrown against the wall. Falling to her knees, she looked up and saw 5 big men. The one who had grabbed her was apparently standing against the wall, looking down and laughing. Pan followed his gaze and screamed. There were actually six men, one of them was holding a struggling woman face down against the ground with her arms pinned behind her back.  
  
Tears clouded Pan's eyes as she mentally called out for help. 'Kami, help me! Trunks! Trunks help! Somebody, anybody, help!' Pan's thoughts became more urgent as she saw the man push up the woman's skirt and enter her. Pan knew she couldn't run. She was too weak. 'Maybe I can get to my cell phone.'  
  
Pan reached into her purse and started to search for her cell phone. One of the men saw her, however, and with a blow to her temple, knocked her against the wall. He then took her purse and pulled out the cell phone.  
  
"Calling for help? There is no saving you. You might wanna watch this. It's the same thing that is gonna happen to you in a minute." Pan bit her lip, curled up near the wall and started to cry harder. "Shaddup bitch! We'll do you worse than this dirty bitch if you don't keep quiet."  
  
Pan quieted herself to sobbing.'Please, Trunks, save me.' 


	3. Ai Shiteru

Chapter 3  
  
"The sacrifice is never knowing. why I never walked away, why I played myself this way. Now I see / your testing me pushes me away. why I never walked away,  
  
why I played myself this way.  
  
Now I see / your testing me pushes me away."  
  
"Were all out of time. This is how we learn how it all unwinds.  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.  
  
Were all out of time. This is how we learn how it all unwinds.  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing why... "  
  
"Why I never walked away,  
  
why I played myself this way.  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away.  
  
Why I never walked away,  
  
why I played myself this way.  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away.  
  
pushes me away."  
  
"You better brace yourself girl. We're almost finished with this bitch." One man sneered at Pan showing a mouth full of yellow, rotten teeth.  
  
"Bring her here, I want this one." The man who captured her muttered. "I'll start with her while you finish the other one." He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and grabbed Pan's arm roughly pulling her up off the ground. He turned her to face the wall, lifted her off of her face and held her against the wall.  
  
Pan sobbed one final time before going into a blank sort of sub- consciousness. The man pulled her denim skirt up over her hips, tore her panties off of her and prepared to take her.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Trunks was almost blinded with rage. He swung wildly knocking the man unconscious against the wall. Pan fell in a heap on the ground too weak to do anything but lie still. Trunks was not finished, however. He had seen the other men and the woman.  
  
He attacked, quick as lightning, the first man who was still holding the poor woman to the ground. Yanking him up by his shirt, Trunks tossed him up into the air and shot a ki blast into his chest sending him flying back through the alleyway and into the building of an intersecting street.  
  
Though slightly dazed, the other four men reacted at once jumping on Trunks. The men struggled to get him to the ground, but to no avail. Trunks powered up, his purple hair suddenly a shimmering gold.  
  
"What the fuck?!" One man jumped in shock and turned to run. Before he got anywhere Trunks was in front of him. He put his hand out and the man ran straight into it, the force knocking the wind out of him. The man slumped to the ground and Trunks lifted him before turning him sideways and bringing the man down heavily across his knee. There was a resounding crack as the man's backbone broke in two.  
  
"Three down, three to go." Trunks muttered as he turned to the remaining three villains. "Go on and cower before me, punks. All you do is prey on defenseless women. If my Pan weren't so drained, she could kill all of you without even breaking a sweat." Trunks heart leapt as the thoughts of Pan returned to him.  
  
'It is all my fault. I can't believe I almost let this happen to my beloved Pan-chan.' Trunks bitterly thought of the precious gift that was almost taken from him and another wave of anger crashed over him.  
  
"She is a virgin! You bastards were going to take that from her, from me!" Trunks took two of the cowering men and brought them together, knocking them both unconscious. He then saw the third trying to inch away unnoticed. "Come back here you piece of shit."  
  
Trunks reached out and snapped the guy back by his jacket. He tossed him onto the other two unconscious men. "Omae o korosu, Kisama!"  
  
Trunks was ready to finish the bastards off once and for all. "Ka.Me.Hame.Ha!" Trunks released the huge energy ball at the heap of men who had violated such innocent women. It was what they deserved and he thanked Goku for teaching him that move.  
  
Chest heaving with anger and sadness, Trunks turned to Pan. Tears clouded his vision as he saw her slumped over against the wall. He stumbled over to kneel at her side. He slid silently to his knees on the ground and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Please be alright, Pan, Megumi." Trunks brushed dark hair away from Pan's face and kissed her softly on her lips. "Don't leave me now. I can't lose you. I love you too much." Trunks whispered sweet words against Pan's lips, his tears falling silently to rest on her pale cheek.  
  
"Trunks." Pan breathed, "You came." Trunks lifted his bowed head and gazed lovingly at his beautiful angel, her eyes still closed. "Of course I came. How could I not? I love you, Pan. This is all my fault. everything is my fault. I am so stupid! How could I allow any of this to happen?!  
  
"You mean more to me than life itself, Pan, you must believe that. Now let me get you home." Trunks lifted Pan in his arms, then remembering the other woman, lifted her as well and flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up into the clear blue eyes of her beloved Trunks. "Trunks, I."  
  
"No, shhh. Please, me first." Trunks had waited all night for this moment, and against his mother's advice, he couldn't wait any longer. "Pan, I know I fucked up, and you probably hate me more than anything right now. And I know that there are no excuses for what I have done. But, baby, those girls meant absolutely nothing to me. They were just a poor substitute for what you wouldn't give me. Something that I wouldn't degrade you for, by asking you to give up your morals.  
  
"I am not even going to ask you to accept those as excuses. Like I said, there are no excuses. But, what I'm trying to say is, that unlike those girls, you mean the world to me. You are all I need. I need you more than I need air to breathe. Without you by my side, I will die." Trunks had been looking at his feet as he said all this and now looked into Pan's tear- filled eyes. "Ai shiteru, Pan. Will you marry me?"  
  
Pan bit her lip, letting the tears roll down her cheeks uninhibited. So many emotions were running through her that she didn't know where to begin. "I love you too, Trunks." Pan sat up in the bed she recognized as Trunks' and drew her hand back before slapping Trunks soundly across his face. Trunks looked at her, utterly confused.  
  
"Don't pretend like you didn't deserve that!" Pan said bitterly. "You cannot make a declaration of love and expect everything to be perfect!" Trunks nodded silently and waited for Pan to finish. "I love you so much it hurts to be away from you for even a second. So can you imagine the pain you put me through? I want to be with you always. It has always been a dream of mine to marry you. But, before I can say yes, I have to know that you will never leave my side again. Never hurt me again Trunks, please."  
  
Pan closed her eyes and felt strong arms encompass her in a tight hug. "I'm not perfect, Pan. I can't promise that I won't hurt you. What I can promise you, though, is that I will never leave you, and if I do hurt you.It will not be intentional." Trunks lifted Pan's chin so that her face was upturned to his. "Look at me, Pan. Please, forgive me. Let's start over. This is a new day for us. Almost losing you made me realize just how important it is for us to be together forever."  
  
Pan looked into Trunks' eyes, reached both of her hands up to cup his cheeks, and pulled his lips to hers. "I love you Trunks. Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Trunks got to his feet, lifted her out of the bed, and started to carry her out of the room. "Hold on, where are we going?" Pan asked, bewildered.  
  
"We are going to tell the world, starting with our parents." Trunks smiled and Pan laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes, Trunks. Let's tell the world."  
  
*The End*  
  
I hope you liked my story. It is my first fanfiction that I put online. I'm about to start working on more. Sorry for the sappy ending, but, I've always been a sucker for happy endings. Oh, by the way, don't worry about the woman from the alley. She became a counselor for rape victims, and although she didn't remember quite what happened, she stayed in touch with Pan and Trunks. Eventually after marrying, she even named her baby girl Pan. 


	4. Ai Shiteru 2: Pan's backbone

**Author's Note:** It has come to my attention that Pan lost her backbone after Trunks admitted to not being able to promise his fidelity. Thank you so much, **Nadz**, for pointing that out for me. This is my alternate ending where Pan keeps her backbone and stands strong against Trunks. It still ends up sappy, but I can't help it. They _will_ get married, damn it... I hope you like it.  
  
**_Pushing Me Away  
  
Alternate Ending: Pan's backbone  
_**  
Pan's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up into the clear blue eyes of her beloved Trunks. "Trunks, I."  
  
"No, shhh. Please, me first." Trunks had waited all night for this moment, and against his mother's advice, he couldn't wait any longer. "Pan, I know I fucked up, and you probably hate me more than anything right now. And I know that there are no excuses for what I have done. But, baby, those girls meant absolutely nothing to me. They were just a poor substitute for what you wouldn't give me. Something that I wouldn't degrade you for, by asking you to give up your morals.  
  
"I am not even going to ask you to accept those as excuses. Like I said, there are no excuses. But, what I'm trying to say is, that unlike those girls, you mean the world to me. You are all I need. I need you more than I need air to breathe. Without you by my side, I will die." Trunks had been looking at his feet as he said all this and now looked into Pan's tear- filled eyes. "Ai shiteru, Pan. Will you marry me?"  
  
Pan bit her lip, letting the tears roll down her cheeks uninhibited. So many emotions were running through her that she didn't know where to begin. "I love you too, Trunks." Pan sat up in the bed she recognized as Trunks' and drew her hand back before slapping Trunks soundly across his face. Trunks looked at her, utterly confused.  
  
"Don't pretend like you didn't deserve that!" Pan said bitterly. "You cannot make a declaration of love and expect everything to be perfect!" Trunks nodded silently and waited for Pan to finish. "I love you so much it hurts to be away from you for even a second. So can you imagine the pain you put me through? I want to be with you always. It has always been a dream of mine to marry you. But, before I can say yes, I have to know that you will never leave my side again. Never hurt me again Trunks, please."  
  
Pan closed her eyes and felt strong arms encompass her in a tight hug. "I'm not perfect, Pan. I can't promise that I won't hurt you. What I can promise you, though, is that I will never leave you, and if I do hurt you. It will not be intentional." Trunks lifted Pan's chin so that her face was upturned to his. "Look at me, Pan. Please, forgive me. Let's start over. This is a new day for us. Almost losing you made me realize just how important it is for us to be together forever."  
  
"It's not that simple, Trunks. You can't just spout a few sweet words to get around this. It would be like putting a band-aid over a gaping wound." Pan's lip trembled slightly, but she knew she had to stay firm. She wasn't going to let Trunks walk all over her again. She knew his sugar- coated words all too well.  
  
"I need to be sure that you will be faithful to me. You can't just say 'Oh I'll try, Sweetheart' and think it will fly." Pan pushed Trunks away slightly, freeing herself from his tight embrace. "I trust that you'll never leave me. But the hurt... You can't hurt me again, Trunks. Intentionally or not, you have to promise me. You will have to work your damnest not to hurt me. Can you do that? Can you do that for me?"  
  
Pan watched Trunks face cloud over as realization hit him. Maintaining a relationship between them was going to be hard work. He couldn't just fly by on the wings of romantic bullshit anymore, this would require serious commitment.  
  
Trunks face cleared after a moment and he soon began to smile. Pulling Pan closer to him, he looked deep into her eyes willing her to see his sincerity. "I promise that I will not hurt you anymore, Pan. I love you, and to hurt you would be to hurt myself. I will work harder than I have ever worked in life to keep this relationship working. Now, can you forgive me? Will you be my wife?"  
  
Pan smiled slyly before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
Pan jumped from the bed as though nothing were wrong with her and burst into a fit of laughter at the look on Trunks' face.  
  
"Oh really, Pan. So that's how it is?" Trunks raised one eyebrow as he rose from his position on the bed. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to prove myself." He was soon chasing Pan merrily around the room, much to the dismay of Vegeta who could hear their peals of laughter all the way in the gravity room.  
  
"Damn those brats. Everything is fun and games to the little heathens. The girl child was almost raped and now their traipsing through the house as if they were two." Vegeta scowled in the direction of the guilty party. "I just hope they get married soon so that they can move and be out of my hair." He huffed indignantly before returning to his training. He stopped soon thereafter though, as a new thought entered his head. "Not more brats... I think I'm going to have to return to space just to escape the noise their spawn would cause."  
  
Back in Trunks' room, the couple had collapsed on the floor and were leaning against the bed, panting. "Trunks?" Pan whispered between heaving breaths.  
  
"Yes, Pan-chan?" Trunks turned to look at his girlfriend.  
  
"I forgive you." Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks and kissed his nose. "I'll be glad to be you wife. However, you need to keep in mind who's the boss around here though."  
  
Trunks attempted to look indignant but couldn't keep the huge smile from crossing his face. "And who would that be, Miss Lady?!"  
  
Pan crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, mimicking the classic Vegeta/Trunks look. "Me. Who else would it be?"  
  
Trunks laughed and pulled Pan to him, kissing her raised eyebrow. "That is perfectly fine with me. Things only seem to get messed up when I run things."  
  
"Too true, Trunks, too true..." Pan shook her head and laid her head against Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Trunks." Pan closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth of the body she'd have by her forever.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Pan."  
  
**The Official End**


End file.
